Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Based on Past Sins Nyx Beach fun by Adiwan.png Nyx in socks by AibotNya.png Twilight Nyx you're not a monster by Bactatanker.PNG Nyx and Twilight Sparkle stargazing by Dotrook.png Nyx's Storytime by Dreatos.png Twilight and Nyx by Geoff.png Past Sins Fan Comic for the future by icekatze.png Nyx and Twilight Sparkle Mother and Daughter by Madmax.png Nyx and Twilight fast asleep by sgtgarand.png Nyx Twilight Sparkle Everything will be alright by Silent-nona-light.png Based on Fighting is Magic Fightingismagictwilightsparkle1.PNG|Official character art for Fighting is Magic Twilight Sparkle character art new Fighting is Magic.png|A newer version of Twilight's character art Twilight Sparkle character art no background Fighting is Magic.jpg Fightingismagiccommandlisttwilightandrarity.png|A list featuring Twilight's moves, and some different character art Full move list Fighting is Magic.jpg|The full move list Fightingismagicportraits.png|Character portraits from Fighting is Magic Applejack and Twilight production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|A production sketch for the game Miscellaneous alone Twilight fan art.jpg Twilight Drelle.jpeg|Drellelight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle reading vector.png|Twilight reads Princess Twilight Sparkle by princesschuchi.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle Twilight Overcharged by noben.jpg|Twilight Overcharged Twilight Winter Wrap-up by MoongazePonies.png Twilight Sparkle crazy meme comic.jpg|Twilight Sparkle loses it Twilight Sparkle will Help by johnjoseco.png Twilight Sparkle the Wonderbolt.png|What Twilight Sparkle would look like if she had wings and joined the Wonderbolts. Zombie Twilight Sparkle.png|What the...? OMG, Twilight is a zombie!!!!!!!! Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Twilight Sparkle Angry by Ivan-Chan.png Filly Twilight instructing Smarty Pants.png|Filly Twilight teaching Smarty Pants Old Twilight by crappyunicorn.jpg|Art by crappyunicorn, related to The Three Notes Wallpaper - Twilight Sparkle by MegaSweet.png|A Twilight Sparkle wallpaper, by MegaSweet Twilight Sparkle (changeling).png|What Twilight Sparkle could possibly look like if she were a changeling. 186005 - artist-ponykillerx panties Twilight Sparkle vampire.png|''TwiSocks'' by ponyKillerX Vote Twilight by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Twilight Sparkle poster made by Equestria-Election CRISIS Twilight Sparkle by StarlightSpark.png|Based on the fanfic CRISIS: Equestria RoV Cutscene - The Mysterious Letter by GypZtheQuaker.jpg|Image from a the first cut-scene of My Little Pony: Rise of Vicis I am an ALICORN!.jpg|Twilight as an alicorn Sleepy Twilight.jpg Sad Twilight.png Evil Twilight Sparkle.png Parasprite Twilight Sparkle.png When worlds collide by Trotsworth.png Twilight Sparkle evolved into Rapidash.jpg|The circle is complete at last "Princess" Sparkle.png|Based off her characterization from Friendship is Witchcraft Princess of Magic (Twilight Sparkle).png|Twilight Sparkle as Princess of Magic Changeling Twilight Sparkle.png|Changeling Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle as a Crystal pony.png|Twilight Sparkle, a Crystal pony Vampire Twilight Sparkle.png|Vampire Twilight Sparkle Twilight is a sniper.png|Twilight as a sniper. Sad Sparkle.png|Why so sad Twilight? Winter Sports Twilight by Killryde.png|Twilight shredding on her snowboard Twilight Sparkle eyes glowing light fan art by the-smilling-pony.svg|Twilight Sparkle's eyes glowing light by the-smiling-pony Twilight human clapping.gif Twilight Sparkle by artist-twilightsquare.png|Twilight Sparkle art by twilightsquare. Twilight Sparkle cool by artist-artitsmagic.png|Cool Twilight Sparkle fan art by artistsmagic Crazy Twilight Sparkle and Pinkamena Diane Pie by artist-johnjoseco.png|Crazy Twilight Sparkle and Pinkamena Diane Pie-johnjoseco. Evil eyes Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Evil Twilight. Twilight Sparkle by artist-johnjoseco.png|Twilight Sparkle by artist-johnjoseco. Twilight Sparkle and Future Twilight playing chess by artist-mandydax.png|Twilight Sparkle and Future Twilight playing chess by--mandydax-- Twilight Sparkle infected by dark magic by artist-tzolkine.png|DDDaaarkkk Twilight? Twilight Sparkle corrupted by dark magic by artist-wolfnanaki.png|Princess Dark Sparkle corrupted by dark magic fan art by wolfnanaki Twilight Sparkle bedroom eyes.png|Twilight Sparkle silly eyes. Silly Twilight Sparkle bedroom eyes artist-kuren19.png|Twilight Sparkle bedroom eyes. Twilight Sparkle Royal Guard by artist-lightningtumble.png|Twilight Sparkle as Royal Guard by lightningtumble Twilight Sparkle Christmas Pony by artist-navitaserussirus.png|Twilight Sparkle Christmas Pony by navitaserussirus Evil Twilight Sparkle by artist-astringe.png|Evil Twilight Sparkle fan art by astringe. Evil Twilight Sparkle by artist-ibringthazelc.png|Evil Twilight Sparkle (crowned) fan art by ibringthezelc My Little Pony Twilight Sparkle is best pony by artist-mamandil.png|My Little Pony Twilight is Best Pony Twilight Sparkle by artist-danmakuman.png|Twilight Sparkle by danmakuman. Twilight Sparkle (purple changeling).png|Twilight Sparkle purple changeling. Twilight Sparkle alicorn by artist-sajira.png|Twilight Sparkle alicorn fan art by sajira. Twilight Sparkle by artist-danmakuman.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by danmakuman. Twilight Sparkle sad by artist-thatguy1945.png|Twilight Sparkle sad fan art by thatguy1945 Twilight Sparkle happy new year by artist-nyarmarr.png|Twilight Sparkle celebrate 2013 New Year fan art from nyarmarr. G1 Twilight by artist-doctor-g.png|Twilight Sparkle (recolor with Twilight in G1) fan art by doctor-g Twilight tank.jpg|Twilight in her tank, beware her sword Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-jave-the-13.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by jave-the-13 Twilight Sparkle by artist-shironiki.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by shironiki. Twilight Sparkle by artist-awsdemlp.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by awsdemlp Twilight Sparkle in war hammer.png|Twilight Sparkle in warhammer Twilight Sparkle Christmas Pony by artist-quanno3.png|Twilight Sparkle Christmas Pony fan art by quanno3 Twilight Sparkle by artist-semajz.jpg|Twilight Sparkle learning different magic fan art by semajz Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-chaoslight115.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by chaoslight115 Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper by artist-omegasunburst.png|Twilight Sparkle in winter wallpaper fan art by omegasunburst Silly Twilight.gif|The cutest face of filly Twilight Twilight Sparkle by artist-10gun.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by 10gun XD Twilight Sparkle by artist-dmkamikazee.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle fan art by dmkamikazee. Twilight Sparkle by artist-awsdemlp.png|Twilight Sparkle using magic wallpaper fan art by awsdemlp Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-vexx3.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by vexx3 Twilight Sparkle by artist-mn27.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by mn27. Twilight Sparkle alicorn wallpaper by artist-unnop64.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle Alicorn magic wallpaper fan art by unnop64 Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-jave-the-13.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by jave-the-13 Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) wallpaper by artist-tamalesyatole.png|Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) backgroud wallpaper fan art by tamalesyatole Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) by artist-tamalesyatole.png|Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) vector picture fan art by tamalesyatole Twilight Sparkle reading by artist-omegasunburst.png|Twilight Sparkle reading fan art by omegasunburst Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) wallpaper by artist-shadesofeverfree.jpg|Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) background wallpaper picture fan art by shadesofeverfree. Twilight Sparkle Alicorn Pony by artist-unicorn9927.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn Pony) fan art by unicorn9927 Twilight Sparkle and Rapidash wallpaper by artist-malathrom.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and Rapidash wallpaper fan art by malathrom Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-tzolkine.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by tzolkine Twilight Sparkle being wanted by artist-touchofsnow.png|Twilight Sparkle being wanted fan art by touchofsnow Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) wallpaper by artist-shadesofeverfree.jpg|Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) background wallpaper fan art by shadesofeverfree twilight.jpg ashtwilight.jpg twidash.jpg|go squirtle! step in the portaltwi.jpg|I wonder? Twilight Sparkle Alicorn Pony by artist-danmakuman.png|Twilight Sparkle Alicorn Pony fan art by danmakuman Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-utterlyludicrous.png|Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper fan art by utterlyludicrous Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper by artist-tzolkine.png|Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper fan art by tzolkine Twilight Sparkle by artist-anobviousdecoy.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by anobviousdecoy. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper crystallized.jpg|Twilight Sparkle crystallized background wallpaper Twilight Sparkle (Gordon Freeman) wallpaper by artist-piecee01.png|Twilight Sparkle (Gordon Freeman) wallpaper fan art by piecee01 Twilight Sparkle Alicorn Pony by artist-utahraptorz-poniez.png|Twilight Sparkle Alicorn Pony fan art by utahraptorz-poniez Twilight Sparkle Alicorn Pony (Element of Harmony) by artist-shurikat.png|Twilight Sparkle Alicorn Pony and the Element of Harmony fan art by shurikat Twilight Sparkle by artist-pauuhanthothecat.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by pauuhanthothecat Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-dstears.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by dstears Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-wreky.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper fan art by wreky. Twilight Sparkle glowing eyes by artist-vulpessentia.jpeg|Crazy Twilight Sparkle glowing eyes fan art by vulpessentia. Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper by artist-sagebrushpony.png|Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper fan art by sagebrushpony. Twilight2.png Alicorn Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-sunderbraze.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by sunderbraze. Twilight Sparkle by artist-id-107.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by id-107. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper by artist-m24designs.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle background wallpaper fan art by m24designs. Alicorn Twilight wallpaper by artist-thegreatfrikken.jpg|Alicorn Twilight wallpaper fan art by thegreatfrikken. Alicorn Twilight (with Alicorn Amulet) by artist-dany-the-hell-fox.jpeg|Alicorn Twilight (with Alicorn Amulet) fan art by dany-the-hell-fox. Alicorn Twilight by artist-jerick.png|Alicorn Twilight fan art by jerick. Alicorn Twilight wallpaper by artist-unitoone.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by unitoone. Twilight Sparkle in Team Fotress 2 by artist-my-little-veteran.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle in Team Fotress fan art by my-little-veteran. Twilight Sparkle as a USSR sergeant by artist-a4r91n.png|Twilight Sparkle as a USSR sergeant fan art by a4r91n. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle by artist-crenair.gif|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by crenair. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-lukezke.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by lukezke. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-celebi-yoshi.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by celebi-yoshi. Twilight Sparkle armoured by artist-larsurus.png|Armored Twilight Sparkle fan art by larsurus. Twilight Sparkle in safe.jpg|Twilight Sparkle in SAFE. Twilight Sparkle messy mane by artist-sairoch.png|Twilight Sparkle messy mane fan art by sairoch. Twilight Sparkle by artist-crenair.gif|Twilight Sparkle fan art by crenair. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-dapuddingz.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by dapuddingz. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle flameing fire background.jpg|Evil Alicorn Twilight Sparkle (with flaming fire background). Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-matackable.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by matackable. Twilight Sparkle by artist-atryl.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by atryl. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-nero-inferno.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by nero-inferno. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-kigaroth.jpg|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by kigaroth. Princess Alicorn Twilight by artist-sanchezlev.gif|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle (Princess) fan art by sanchezlev. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-oliminor.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by oliminor. Twilight Sparkle sleepy by artist-crenair.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by crenair. Twilight Sparkle by artist-creanair.gif|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by crenair. Princess Twilight Sparkle by CaNoN lb.png|A Princess Twilight Sparkle vector Princess Alicorn Twilight Sparkle by artist-smile.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle fan art by smile. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-foxy-noxy.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by foxy-noxy. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-lktronikamui.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by lktronikamui. Princess Twilight wallpaper by artist-galaxyart.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle crying wallpaper fan art by galaxyart. Princess Twilight by artist-dm29.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by dm29. Princess Twilight by artist-laurenmagpie.jpeg|Princess Twilight Sparkle fan art by laurenmagpie. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-woodyz611.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by woodyz611. Twilight Sparkle by artist-renaifoxi.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by renaifoxi. Alicorn Twilight by artist-toxic-mario.jpeg|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle in dragonball fan art by toxic-mario. Alicorn Twilight by artist-shadestars.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by shadestars. Princess Twilight by artist-hinoraito.jpeg|Princess Twilight Sparkle fan art by hinoraito. Princess Twilight by artist-smilesmilesmilex3.jpeg|Princess Twilight Sparkle fan art by smilesmilesmilex3. Princess Twilight by artist-willdrawforfood1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle fan art by willdrawforfood1. Twilight Sparkle hug book by artist-omegasunburst.png|Twilight Sparkle hug book fan art by omegasunburst. Alicorn Twilight by artist-ciela.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by ciela. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle by artist-aurarrius.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by aurarrius. Twilight Sparkle as an alicorn.png|Twilight Sparkle as an alicorn vector Twilight Sparkle by artist-sakatagintoki117.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by sakatagintoki117. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper (2) by artist-tzolkine.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by tzolkine. Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) wallpaper by artist-helsoul3.jpg|Twilight Sparkle (Rapidash) wallpaper fan art by helsoul3. Twilight Sparkle hair.png|Twilight Sparkle alternate mane style. Mlp Fim Micro series Fearing Twilight Sparkle Issue 1.png|Young Twilight Sparkle as Red Rining Hood and Twilight (10 Years Old ) as Alice Book Fort Twilight by Dreatos.png|Book Fort Twilight by Dreatos Princess Twilight Sparkle by artist-ponieskillerx.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by ponieskillerx. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle by artist-spacekitty.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by spacekitty. Princess Rapidash by artist-mlartspecter.png|Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn Rapidash) fan art by mlartspecter. Twilight Sparkle by artist-bubblestormx.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by bublestormx Twilight Sparkle injured by artist-eagle1division.png|Twilight Sparkle get hurted fan art by eagle1division. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-overmare.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by overmare. Twilight Sparkle Gala Dress Fashion by artist-selinmarsou.png|Twilight Sparkle Gala Dress Fashion fan art by selinmarsou. Twilight Sparkle filly alternate manestyle by artist-austiniousi.png|Filly Twilight Alternate manestyle fan art by autiniousi. Twililicious.png|Twililicious. Princess Twilight Sparkle by artist-kajitanii.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by kajitanii. Twilight Sparkle by artist-banblade.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparklem fan art by banblade. Twilight Sparkle by artist-austiniousi.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by austiniosi. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-epiczocker.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by epiczocker. Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-game-beatx14.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by game-beatx14. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle glowing eyes by artist-peachspices.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle glowing eyes fan art by peachspices. Twilight Sparkle vector face wallpaper by artist-overmare.png|Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by overmare. xavier__s_demon_minion___blood_twilight_sparkle_by_w0nderbolts-d5dmcn2.png.jpg|wow Alicorn twilight w coronation tiara by caliazian-d5w7zoz.png|someone get me my knives 95062_r.jpg Alicorn Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-moldypotato.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by moldypotato. Twilight Sparkle crystallized wallpaper by artist-signumde.png|Twilight Sparkle crystallized wallpaper fan art by signumde. Twilight Sparkle by artist-spittfireart.png|Twilight Sparkle fan art by spittfireart. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle by artist-kohtek.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by kohtek. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle by artist-joshydesu.png|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle fan art by joshydesu Filly Twilight by artist-mrs1989.png|Filly Twilight fan art by mrs1989. Miscellaneous group Discord Delivery-Spoilery by PixelKitties.png|Twilight Sparkle meets Q-I mean- Discord, for the very fist time. Pony body and coloration ref sheet - Mane 6.png The mane six join the army.png Browsers.png|Twilight is Firefox Pony rave by Don-Ko.jpg Princess Planet by copy1cat.jpg Pinkie Pie x Twilight Sparkle.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, posing in badflank Wonderbolt suits Pinkie Pie x Twilight Sparkle (changelings).png|Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, posing as changelings. Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Art by Trotsworth Derpy Hooves Doctor Whooves Tardis Twilight Sparkle.jpg Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Mane 6 with Cadance.jpg Gaspwheeze by Trotsworth.jpg Surprise bag chart.jpg|A chart showing which toy got which model Mane six toys in gala dresses.jpg|The mane six... toys, in all their gala finery Twixie by Niban-Destikim.jpg|Twilight, Trixie's one true love Fluttershy VS the world.png|Twilight is furious NightmareChrysalis.png|How's it hangin', Twi? ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Twilight Sparkle is a zombie Main 6 face zombie ponies.jpg|Twilight Sparkle surrounded by zombie ponies Princess Celestia protecting Twilight.png|Twilight Sparkle protected by Princess Celestia The Great And Powerful Trixie duel magic the gathering Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight and Trixie were playing cards Captain Twilight saving private Derpy.jpg|Twilight Sparkle saving private Derpy.|link=Twilight Sparkle/Gallery Magic Duel.png|Trixie duel Twilight in a magic duel Twilight Sparkle saving private Bloom.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and her friends saving private Bloom Princess Celestia with sunglasses and cigar.png|This is a references to something, I'm sure of that F. O. B. Equestria Army.png|Twilight Sparkle command a tank in F. O. B. Equestria. Rainbow Dash tells a joke.png|Twilight Sparkle hears a joke from Rainbow Dash *May not be funny* Rainbows Everywhere! by JiMMY--CHaN.png Twilight and Optimus Prime launching Pinkie Pies and Rainbow Dashes.jpg|Twilight and Optimus Prime launching Pinkie Pies and Rainbow Dashes All armed ponies fan art by pyruvate.jpg Crazy Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy by artist-mangaka-girl.png|Crazy Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy-mangaka-girl Twilight Sparkle and Spike in Star War by artist-johnjoseco.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and Spike in Star War by JohnJoseco Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna dark magic corruption.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna corrupted by dark magic Dark Twilight Sparkle and King Sombra.png|Dark Twilight and King Sombra Twilight Sparkle infected by dark magic King Sombra by artist-mickeymonster.png|Twilight Sparkle infected by King Sombra's dark magic by mickeymonster Young Princess Cadence, young Shining Armor and filly Twilight in Christmas day by artist-dm29.png|Young Cadence, Young Shinig Armor and filly Twilight in Christmas Day Twilight Sparkle spells mane changing.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rarity mane changing spells Twilight Sparkle contumes v.2 by artist-pika-robo.png|Twilight Sparkle costumes v.2 by pika-robot Twilight Sparkle costumes v.1 by artist-pika-robo.png|Twilight Sparkle costume v.1 by pika-robot An army of pony by artist-lunarapologist.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and friends in operations by lunarapologist Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie (Pinkamena Diane Pie) by artist-paradigmpizza.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie (Pinkamena Diane Pie) wallpaper fan art by paradigmpizza Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash by artist-mattings.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash fan art by meetings Christmas Ponies by artist-reikomuffin.png|Twilight Sparkle and christmas ponies fan art by reikomuffin Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash shipping by artist-doktorrainbowfridge.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash shipping fan art by doctorrainbowfridge. Twilight Sparkle and Derpy Hooves in sunset wallpaper by artist-xxx--angel--xxx.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and Derpy in sunset wallpaper fan art by xxx--angel--xxx. Cutie Mark of Celestia, Twilight and Luna.png|Cutie mark of Twilight, Celestia and Luna. tfmlpmovieposter.jpg|Till all are one g1optimustwilight.png|till all are one FOCOptimustwilight.jpg|one shall stand..or two N Lyra absurd res applejack artist SpeccySY berry punch derpy hooves drunk fluttershy pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle vinyl scratch.png Princess Celestia hugging Twilight Sparkle by artist-90sigma.png|Twilight Sparkle hugging Princess Celestia fan art by 90sigma Twilight Sparkle and Trixie wallpaper.png|Twilight Sparkle and Trxie background wallpaper Twilightandduskshine.png|what the? adventure time.jpg Stay away.jpg Boxing Match!.jpg|get Applejack Opposite day.jpg|Nice Twi, Nice Bronyrule!.jpg|Bronies Rule! Twilight Sparkle and Trxie shipping wallpaper by artist-alicehumansacrifice0.png|Twilight Sparkle and Trixie shipping wallpaper fan art by alicehumansacrifice0 Twilight Sparkle and Trxie shipping wallpaper by artist-joehellser.jpg|Trxie shipping with Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by joehellser FiM wallpaper by episkopi.png Friendship is Magic by johnjoseco.jpg Race switch.jpg familier to anyone.jpg|cool Optimus,Twilight.jpg|im so small Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence crying of the Crystal Heart by artist-crenair.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence sad of the Crystal Heart fan art by crenair. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna by artist-crenair.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna fan art by crenair. Princess Luna hugging Twilight Sparkle by artist-90sigma.png|Twilight Sparkle hugging Princess Luna fan art by 90sigma. Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle as cheerleader..png|Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie as cheerleader. Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-enemyd.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia wallpaper fan art by enemyd. Twilight Sparkle and Trixie shipping by artist-navitaserussirus.png|Twilight Sparkle and Trixie shipping fan art by navitaserussirus. Princess Twilight and Nightmare Moon effect by artist-alexandru1208.png|Princess Twilight and Nightmare Moon's effect fan art by alexandru1208. Princesses of whole Equestria by artist-famosity.png|Princess Twilight and other princesses in Equestria fan art by famosity. Twilight and Sonic talking about changes.png Pinkie popping out from your monitor.jpg|Twilight seems utterly shocked by the seemingly scientifically impossible feat Pinkie just pulled off Wedding Bell Blues cover art.png About Last Night cover art.png Families cover art.jpg Post Nuptials cover art.png Twilight friends S4E01 and 02.png Chinese Spike and Trixie.png apocalyptic_equestria_by_niban_destikim-d4s9cqk.jpg my_little_keldeo_by_raizy-d4fey10.png.jpg Category:Official character galleries